


And So It Begins

by daddykeehl



Series: A series of bad decisions on Akira's part [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira toeing the line of harassment nbd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ann is maybe God at this point, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gay Kurusu Akira, M/M, Pet Names, Snark, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, its 3 am and im sorry, like mega gay, like running into a one night stand at work, red glitter pen best girl, ryuji didnt deserve this, serious? never heard of her, the usual from this series, you did what with WHO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykeehl/pseuds/daddykeehl
Summary: Will Goro ever get a break from Akira? No. But will Akira at least try and be a little bit nicer about the whole thing? Also no.In which Goro just wants to go home, Akira is moderately less thirsty at first, and Ryuji has a big storm coming.





	And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> My heart: they first meet at a bar aw how cute  
> My brain, repeatedly slamming into the crack tag: THEY MEET AT THE STUDIO IN CANON SO ITS STILL GOTTA HAPPEN
> 
> Also this won't make much sense if you haven't read the previous one so sorry my dudes

When Akechi wakes up with a pounding headache, a weird tingling sensation in his teeth and the worst feeling of dread, he knows IMMEDIATELY that something is wrong, whether with his body (god forbid he's sick, he can list every gruesome murder in the Tokyo area that's happened since he was born off the top of his head without a flinch but sickness makes him want to curl up in a corner and die out of revulsion), or because the great big presence in the sky looking down at him with amusement decided he needed a bit of forewarning for a Bad Time to really rile himself into a frenzy beforehand, he doesn't know. Life is cruel, he's an orphan, the sky is blue, more facts and all that.

His usual scalding coffee doesn't manage to perk him up one bit, and the pointed reminder on his calendar (circled in red glitter ink 3 times because it's cheap, he's cheap, and he likes the colour red dammit) that he's to show up as a guest star on some stupid talk show with a crowd of annoying high school students he has to smile and pretend he fits in with only serves to make one of the bones in his leg ache too.

Fantastic.

There's barely time for him to throw himself under the cold water of his shower and yank on his usual suit. He has to be at the studio by about yesterday, but he knows the group of teens will no doubt let his absence be forgotten for a bit longer. The last thing he wants to deal with is a pissy host.

And so Akechi steps out of his apartment, eye bags expertly hidden with makeup and a smile that's as plastic as a barbie doll plastered onto his face.

It's showtime.

~°~

Actually, it turns out, the missing guest star who is vital to the show simply not being there DOES tend to be noticed, and were he a few years younger, he might have cowed under the full brunt of the hosts anger. Thankfully, the...vermin that call themselves students are just as rowdy as expected, and he has plenty of time to book it out of the spiteful man's presence as some kid or another accidentally gets himself tangled in cables while his friend laughs, laughs some more, and falls over, happily adding yet more chaos to the mess. Akechi doesn't stick around to see his would be heroes. He'll thank them for their brave sacrifice in his dreams instead.

Still.

That laugh...why was it so familiar?

And why did that thought make him want to throw himself under the nearest hard surface and pretend he isn't there?

~°~

Akira, frankly, is having a much better week than Akechi, not that he knows it.

He's got a new friend (even if Yusuke is a bit...weird), he'd won 2,000 yen in a lottery, and he'd gotten dirt on his homeroom teacher, which was always useful. 

The TV set was rather...boring (save for Ryuji becoming so tangled that he lost feeling in his foot for about 5 minutes, that was fun), and having to do menial tasks wasn't helping.

As he settles up against a wall to rest for a bit and listen to Ann and Ryuji bicker over god knows what, he thinks about how well their stints have been working out, and how unsettling it truly was in retrospect.

Kamoshida had been more for himself and his friends than anything else, truthfully. Were it not for his sense of self-preservation, he might have simply told Igor to shove his own nose up his ass and went about his boring life.

Would the others have died in that horrid Palace, had he not been there with his multiple persona and his leadership?

If they managed to get through it all alone, would they have killed Kamoshida's shadow instead?

Maybe they would have pretended if hadn't existed in the first place, and Kamoshida would have hurt more and more students.

It was...scary, to think about how involved he really was. How much everything could change in a blink of an eye, all based on his involvement, or someone else's.

"Hm, I thought I heard a cat back here, and I--oh! Oh no."

Akira whips his head up when he hears a familiar voice, and comes face to face with the lovely detective he'd met at Lala-chan's bar.

Oh, yes. Goodbye, boredom.

Carefully, he steps in front of his vaguely confused friends and smiles as fiendishly as he can, delighting in the way the teens face grows more and more pink.

Well, perhaps deep dark thoughts can wait until he's taking a bath. Clearly, there is something much more important to focus on.

"Oh? Well, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon, sweetheart. You really can't seem to stay away from me, huh? Was it the atmosphere, my dashing good looks, or my voice? Go on, you can tell me, I don't kiss and tell after all." He coos, barely managing to stifle a snort at the way Ryuji inhales sharply and chokes on his own spit.

"I-I...that is to say...oh, for fucks sake, of course I'd see you of all people here! I should have trusted my gut, but no!" Akechi hisses, completely forgetting about the others, or simply not giving a damn. Akira does so enjoy having such an effect on him.

"You wound me, precious! Didn't you enjoy our...'conversation' from before? You sure SEEMED to..." He leers, pushing closer to the fuming detective, or at least, as close as he dares in case the other happens to be carrying anything sharp.

"W-W-Wait, what do you mean by 'conversation'?! I-I mean I don't have a problem with you if you swing that way of course but I...who the hell even IS this guy?!" Ryuji whispers, though it's more like yelling, honestly.

"Oh? Haven't you heard?" Akira whispers back, pointedly ignoring the way Ann looks about ready to scream at him for his words.

"What?! Dude just give it to me straight! I...shit, fuck, I didn't mean it like that, god Akira don't you dare take the opportunity, it's cheap! Nope, mouth closed!" The blond whines, glancing pleadingly at Akechi, as if the total stranger and semi source of his problem will save him.

Akechi ignores him, glances at the door at the end of the hall, and quickly makes his escape instead while Akira is distracted.

Well, damn.

~°~

"Why are you so vulgar?! We've got Ryuji for that, jeez! And you scared the crap out of him too!" Morgana moans from inside his bag on the way home, at least until Akira quietly threatens to lock him outside the next time it rained. Then he gets sharp claws in his skin.

Still, it was a pleasant surprise to see Akechi again. He took the piss out of him, but only because the detective was frustratingly adorable. All Akira wants to do is press their foreheads together and pinch his cheeks, or pepper kisses all over his face.

He feels almost dizzy with excitement, like a 10 year old girl with a crush, it's ridiculous. They'd only met once before.

And yet, he still wants to see Akechi. Maybe he'd be there for whatever show they were watching live...then he'd catch him before he left.

~°~

"You SERIOUSLY slept with a guy like THAT?! He's our enemy! And he's such an ass! Did you hear him, making it seem like we're some type of dangerous criminal or something?!"

Yikes.

So maybe he wouldn't get a happily ever after with the cute detective joining his merry band of thieves and becoming his right hand man who finds enemy weaknesses for the team all while living life as a double agent for them, huh?

Well, it was a nice fantasy anyway.

Not that Akechi's criticism for the Thieves was going to STOP Akira from hunting him down to get his number. Ryuji just...didn't have to know.

Based on the look Ann sends him when she catches sight of the auburn-haired teen across the set before she takes off on her own, Ryuji will be the ONLY one that won't know.

"Man, I'm all worked up. I gotta go to the bathroom, wait up for me, okay?" Ryuji huffs, hand running through his short hair before running off towards the restrooms. Finally, his time to strike...

Morgana voices his displeasure when the bag jostles from his sudden movement, and the meow is enough to catch Akechi's attention, looking up just in time to see Akira grinning as he comes straight for him, before he's pulled into a one-arm hug that he can't escape from. A few lingering fans gasp at the display, clearly appalled by Akira's behavior, not that he gives much of a shit.

"Good to see you again, lovely. You ran away so quickly yesterday, so I thought we could chat when my friends aren't around to spook you." He says, steering the boy away from the shocked crowd.

Akechi limply allows it, not even bothering to sputter out an apology. So, either he was accepting that Akira was relentless, or he was biding his time, waiting until they were alone before sinking a hidden pocketknife into his gut. He'd kinda be fine with either option.

Wow.

'Bit much there, brain, Jesus.' He thinks, frowning, even as Akechi glances at him suspiciously over his sudden quietness.

"Ah, sorry to rip you away from your adoring fans. I actually, ah...I wanted to know if we can talk again, maybe? I'm kind of annoying, I know, but it's just so tempting to get you all flustered, sorry."

"No you aren't."

"No, I'm really not."

Akechi glowers, but he seems...to maybe, soften, just a little.

"I...oh, you're an absolute menace, Kurusu, I swear! Fine, fine, you can have my number and we can talk some more if we ever run into each other. You're...not SO bad, I suppose. It's nice that you listened to me at the bar, so...thanks for that." The detective mumbls, obviously embarrassed, though Akira is more focused on being vaguely complimented over furthering the boys torment. Even as they exchange contact info, he can't really take his eyes off the pretty teen.

"Aw, honey! You won't regret it, promise. And...if you ever need to talk, or just be distracted like that again, I'm always open, 'kay?" He offers, smiling in return when Akechi shyly grins.

"Yeah, alright, I'll do that. Thanks, Kurusu-kun. I really must be going though, so I'll see you later." He says, gently patting Akira's arm before making his way off set, waving briefly at the whispering students as he goes.

"Aw, man, were you two...know what, I don't even wanna know!" He hears Ryuji whine behind him, though he continues to gaze after the boy like a lovesick puppy until Morgana clips him on the ear with his teeth angrily.

"Stop staring at him, you weirdo! You honestly get more and more like Ryuji as time goes on, it's scary."

"Wh-Hey, shut up you stupid cat! Least I'm not in love with someone from a complete different SPECIES, let's talks about that, if you're looking for something scary!"

And so they argue, while Akira blocks them out and tries mot to think about the fact that Akechi willingly touched him. Touched him.

As in, with his hand? Willingly?

Wild.

"You're so-! H-Hey, uh, man, you okay?" Ryuji pauses, waving a hand over his best friends face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm great. I'm really, really great. Anyway, let's get going, yeah? I'm in a good mood, so let's go get some sushi, my treat." He smiles, grin only getting bigger as Ryuji pumps his fist into the air and Morgana purrs, quietly content, even after the argument.

It was looking up to be, possibly, the greatest week of his damn life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't,,,,really have much to say. This is maybe the weirdest one I've made, even compared to the sugar daddy thing. It feels out of place? So idk hh


End file.
